


Magical Victory

by Rozzlynn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Pseudo-Incest, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzlynn/pseuds/Rozzlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya wins a future for the humans and demons who fought alongside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Victory

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on tumblr for a 'human/demon ship of your choice' prompt. It's a mix of platonic and romantic ships, but nothing explicit.

Kazuya felt Belzaboul's power settle at his core, warming and energising his whole body. Though he could no longer hear the demon's mocking voice, the fire beneath his skin felt like an invitation, a clearer communication than any of its prior words. He pressed his hand to his chest, wondering again why these Bels considered him to be one of their kind. Despite the outcome of these battles, it somehow did not feel as though their answers would remain forever out of reach.

* * *

"I fear I must soon return." Kresnik stroked Mari's hair and pressed one last kiss to her lips.

"Of course. I'm sure Kazuya is counting on your support." She leaned over the end of the sofa to grab the bag of supplies that the group had prepared - chocolates from Yuzu, manga from Atsuro, a set of knives from Kaido, a new cloak from Naoya, and so on. "Don't forget these."

"Thank you again. Such luxuries are in short supply in the demon world." He glanced at the other end of the sofa, where Midori and Black Frost were sitting shoulder to shoulder, entirely immersed in their game of Mario Kart. "Are you ready to leave?"

"One more race, hee-ho!"

"We must return in time for tomorrow's battle."

"You've really gotta go, Frosty." Midori paused the game and threw her arms around her visitor. "You'd better come back soon with even more good news!"

* * *

Kazuya strode through the portal into Naoya's crowded apartment, wearing his victory in the set of his shoulders and the fanged smirk on his face. Yuzu and Atsuro rushed over to wrap themselves round him, and he laughed as he embraced them, holding out one hand in Cain's direction.

"Later," his brother promised, smiling as though the months of sleepless nights and endless worry were already a lifetime ago. "Tell me all about your victory."

"God is dead." Kazuya grinned and shrugged. "I brought back a few souvenirs."

He gestured at the portal, and two more figures entered the room, their identities becoming clear as they stepped free of the swirl of darkness.

Haru screamed and flew into Aya's arms. Kazuya wasn't sure whether she'd even noticed the silver scales covering her mentor's skin. "Aya, Aya, Ayaaa..."

Atsuro approached the other newcomer more cautiously. "10BIT...? Are you...?"

"A demon too? Yeah. I, uh..."

"You're still... you, though?" Atsuro clasped his hand, his eyes never leaving his face. "Sorry, I shouldn't need to ask."

"Considering the company you keep? I guess not." The older man laughed nervously, and trailed off as Atsuro continued staring into his eyes.

"How? I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you in the first place..."

"From what I've heard, you've done more than I could ever have imagined. I was so angry at the government for everything they'd done, for the way they'd buried it, for the blood on their hands... It turns out anger changes you in the afterlife."

"You're not the first to find that out." Kazuya flashed him a sharp smile.

"Brother..." Cain's tone sounded dangerous, but when Abel turned to him in surprise, the look in his eyes screamed of desperation.

"Relax." Abel teleported to his side, lifted his hand and nipped at his fingers. "Love changes you too."

"The power of love-ho! You've shown the heavens some real magical punishment!" Frosty added, arm in arm with Midori.

"So noisy..." Cain muttered, gripping Abel's shoulder as if for dear life.

"Maaaagical punishment!"

"Did you fight at his side...?"

"Never forgive the Shomonkai..."

"Sing for me again...

"It can't be helped," Abel replied, nuzzling his brother's neck. "We've got a lot to celebrate."


End file.
